vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Finn und Sage
Die Beziehung zwischen dem Urvampir Finn Mikaelson und dem von ihm geschaffenen Vampir Sage. Unter Fans sind die beiden als "Fage" oder "Sinn" bekannt. Vorgeschichte thumb|left|200px|Finn und Sage vereint. ([[Tödliche Blutlinie|3.18)]] Finn und Sage verliebten sich vor 900 Jahren ineinander. Seine Familie, die bereits in Vampire verwandelt wurde, lehnte die Beziehung ab, besonders Klaus und Rebekah sahen in Sage nur ein niedriges Bauernmädchen. Aus diesem Grund trafen sie sich heimlich. Gegen den Willen seiner Familie und gegen seine eigene Überzeugung entschied sich Finn dazu, Sage in einen Vampir zu verwandeln, damit sie für immer zusammen sein konnten. Ihr gemeinsames Glück wehrte jedoch nicht lange, denn kurz nach ihrer Familie wurde Finn durch einen Dolch neutralisiert und von Klaus über 900 Jahre gefangen gehalten. Sage gab Finn niemals auf und suchte nach ihm. Staffel Drei Alter Ego thumb|right|200px|Finn und Sage im Park. ([[Tödliche Blutlinie|3.18)]] Als die Rückkehr der Urvampire bekannt wurde, ging Sage nach Mystic Fall, um Finn wieder zu sehen. Rebekah, die Sage immer noch verachtete, erzählte ihr, dass Finn verschwunden sei. Sage glaubte, dass er auf der Such nach ihr sei, aber Rebekah sagte ihr, dass Finn sie wahrscheinlich schon vergessen hat. Sage und Damon trafen eine Vereinbarung, wonach er Finns Leben verschont, wenn sie ihm hilft. Sie spürte Damons Täuschungsversuch und verriet Rebekah seinen Plan. Aus Wut darüber erzählte ihr Damon, dass Finn sterben will und ihm niemand sonst interessiert. Sage wollte seinen Worten nicht glauben und vertraute auf ihre unsterbliche Liebe. Tödliche Blutlinie thumb|200px|left|Sage bleibt allein zurück. ([[Tödliche Blutlinie|3.18)]] Klaus und Rebekah benutzten Sage, um Finn als erste aufzuspüren und zu verhindern, dass er sich opfert. Sie brachten ihn nach Mystic Falls, wo er nach 900 Jahren Sage wiedertraf und ihr überglücklich in die Arme fiel. Klaus glaubte nicht mehr daran, dass Finn sich umbringen würde und erlaubte beiden sich frei zu bewegen. Sie besuchten ihren alten Treffpunkt im Stadtkern, an dem eine Statue errichtet wurde und schwelgten in Erinnerungen. Ihren letzten gemeinsamen Abend verbrachten beide im Mystic Grill. Finn, der wegen Sage weiterleben wollte, wurde vernichtet. Sage blieb verstört und gebrochen zurück, bevor sie sich an den Tätern rächen wollte. Aufgrund der Blutlinie folgte sie Finn wenig später in den Tod. Zitate Tödliche Blutlinie Sage: "This statue was built where we used to rendezvous. Back when you used to have to sneak away from your siblings to see your tawdry lady friend. Finn: "I assumed after 900 years you'd moved on..." Sage: I took care of myself. But I never stopped loving you, Finn... I don't want you to die." Finn: "How many people have you turned? Sage: I don’t know. A lot. Don’t judge me, Finn, you turned me. Finn: Exactly Sage, I turned you. My passion overtook my morals. Sage: My passions overtake my morals on a daily basis. It’s called living life to the fullest." Sage: "To living life to the fullest? Finn: To living life!" Galerie 640px-Finnysage.png 640px-Capture_d’écran_2012-03-30_à_15.18.13.png 640px-Capture_d’écran_2012-03-30_à_15.18.18.png 640px-Capture_d’écran_2012-03-30_à_15.41.13.png 640px-Capture_d’écran_2012-03-30_à_15.41.34.png 640px-Capture_d’écran_2012-03-30_à_15.42.58.png 640px-Capture_d’écran_2012-03-30_à_15.44.03.png 640px-Capture_d’écran_2012-03-30_à_15.44.09.png 640px-Capture_d’écran_2012-03-30_à_15.44.15.png 640px-VD3X18TMOO1-Sage.jpg 318TödlicheBlutlinieFinn3.png Siehe auch Kategorie:Beziehungen Kategorie:Romantische Beziehung